


10. Silver

by rockbrigade



Series: DaBa 30 Theme [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockbrigade/pseuds/rockbrigade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot summer night and the beach was burning, there was fog crawling over the sand...</p><p>Bane surprises Davide with an impromptu date, and they surprise each other with how serious things are getting between them! Posting to celebrate Bane-san's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	10. Silver

He heard his mother calling from downstairs. Davide gave the measurements on the plan one last, hard stare, before heading towards the door, sweeping his fingers along his desk as he went. A tricky wood to work with on this next project; he'd had to redraft his plan several times already, but this would be the last. If he wanted to carve a name for himself in the carpentry world, he'd have to show that wood who's boss. He was going to cut it down to size! Thus motivated, as he reached the stairs he felt quite… chipper. And that was even before he saw Bane-san. 

Bane was chatting merrily to Davide's mother in the entryway, but hearing Davide on the stairs, he looked over her head and grinned. Mama turned as Davide approached them, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and winking, before drifting further into the house. They watched her close the door behind her as she left, and then smiled at each other. 

"Are you free, like, right now?" Bane said. He wore a bag loosely on one shoulder. When Davide had slipped on some sandals, Bane took hold of his hand, and they headed out. The night was beautifully clear, but the air was thick and hot. Bane pulled at the neck of his t-shirt. His hand was warm, but it always was; Davide wondered if his skin seemed cold to Bane. If he brought it up, it might be quite the heated topic, but the thought of discussing it gave him chills. Bane-san was hot, and if he thought Davide were cool, that was fair enough. 

They crossed out of the neighbourhood, in the direction of the coastal road. "We're going to the beach?" Davide said. They stood still for a moment, taking in the view of the bright silver moon and its flickering reflection on the sea. 

"That's right," Bane said, checking both sides of the road before crossing. "Actually, I think Sae invited everyone, but I've changed my mind about going." He smirked at Davide. 

"Are we moonlighting?" Davide said, completely ready for the clip around his ear. 

"Thought we'd go to our secret spot," Bane said, as they descended the last sandy steps to the beach. Bane's thought was a good one: the main stretch of the beach was crowded already, with lanterns and bonfires demarking groups of friends and lovers. Not a single one of those pretty lights could ever hold a candle to their special place, and when they reached the beat up beach hut, Davide felt like his heart was aglow. Bane patted the frontage planks reassuringly. "Crazy this thing's still standing, really," he said, with fondness. 

Instead of going inside, Bane circled around to the small strip of sand between the back of the hut and the cliff wall. He kicked away the pieces of litter that had been discarded there, and when he was satisfied, he brought a picnic blanket out of his bag and spread it out. Davide peered at the contents of the bag. "Are your plans for tonight going easy or are you having trouble? Because I have the feeling this is no picnic…" He chuckled, and Bane scowled at him. 

"Putting up with you is no picnic!" 

"How about putting out?" 

"Good to know you're up for it!" Bane put his arms around Davide's waist, and they kissed and giggled at each other. "Truth is, there's supposed to be some kind of meteor shower tonight." They lay down on the blanket, and Davide crawled on top of Bane with the slightest twitch of a smile at his lips. 

"They won't fall down and squash us, right?" 

"Oh yeah, 'cause my idea of a romantic night is to get us both killed by a falling meteor!" 

"And then, at the right time, you could whisper in my ear," Davide's lips were close to Bane's ear in demonstration, "It's time to meteor maker…" Bane turned his head and tried to snap at Davide's nose with his teeth, but Davide ducked away quickly. 

Safely out of Bane's range, Davide took this opportunity to slide his hand beneath Bane's shirt. His muscles tensed briefly at the touch of Davide's fingertips, but soon enough, Bane sighed and his body relaxed. He closed his eyes, and his expression was blissful. Bane-san is always so cute. Davide leaned over, back into the danger zone, but he braved it for a kiss. He opened his eyes just a crack so he could peer down at Bane's face. The love of his life. He scrunched his eyes closed as he felt his heart swell, and shifted himself totally on top of Bane, pressing close against him with his entire body. 

And the buzz near his pants made him jump.

He sat up, and Bane muttered, "Ah, balls!" under his breath. Davide fished Bane's phone out of the pocket in his shorts and looked at the display. 

"It's Sae-san," he said.

"Don't answer it!" Davide pressed a button and the phone stopped ringing. "Jeez, I thought I turned it off…" 

"It's off now," Davide said, passing the phone back to Bane. "Anyway. I thought I was turning you on…" 

"Did you seriously just say that?" But Bane's lips were twitching at a smirk. Davide leaned forward and tilted his forehead against Bane's. He nibbled at Bane's lip and, between sighs, pushed harder against him. He could feel Bane helping him with the fasten on his jeans, and then a tickle at his side that made him draw back again. Davide took his phone out of his pocket. 

"Don't tell me," Bane said, but Davide waved him silent with one hand. 

After he'd pressed the button, they held their breaths. Davide carefully placed his phone on the blanket, just beside Bane's head, and almost as if the call had never happened, he threw his arms around Bane's neck. "Mmmn… Bane-san…!" he said, a little too loudly, into Bane's cheek. 

Bane, who recognised the game immediately, coughed out his part in a badly-disguised laugh. "Ah! Davi! Harder!" It was enough; the faint crackle of the line was gone, and the call had been disconnected. 

"That's that." Davide said, stuffing his phone back into his pocket, while Bane cackled to his heart's content. 

"You sure?" he said, "he is going to have our heads for this later." 

"It's not like I lied or anything!" Davide said, crossing his arms like an assertive five-year-old. Bane beamed up at him. 

"I love you," he said. 

There was a pause. Bane frowned, looking surprised at himself. He glanced to the side, biting down thoughtfully on his tongue, and Davide trembled. This was the first time. Davide's heart was aflame, and Bane nodded, laughing to himself. He looked into Davide's eyes, and said, with confidence, "I love you." 

He could only kiss, cushioning Bane's head with his arm and curling his fingers in Bane's hair. He wanted to breathe the whole of himself into Bane, he willed and wished that Bane could understand that every last wisp of his soul ached for the love of him. He wanted to say it, he wanted to say it back, but if he pulled away right now he might lose himself to the impact of what had just happened. And when he finally did slow, pausing for air, he was already shaking, and Bane kissed softly at his neck and hair like he understood. 

Davide kept it slow. He let Bane slide the jacket off his shoulders, and then pull the shirt off over Davide's head. Bane slid his fingers down along the curve of Davide's hip as it led inward, and tugged open the fasten on his jeans. Davide felt, now, that they had to look only at each other. He held Bane's face in his hand, their noses rubbing together as he moved against him. 

There was only the gentle lapping of the sea. It was quiet now, and they held close tightly as they gazed at each other. They didn't need to talk anymore, Davide could understand everything just by looking. His world was made up of this, the world was only made of them now, and it was so strange. All those years before, at this very place… and since then, he'd felt sick from longing for a world that could belong only to them. And now to be content. To be still. Yet, he burned inside like it somehow wasn't enough. 

Bane smiled, laughing almost when he breathed, and he stroked Davide's cheek with adoration. But Davide felt a pang in his chest when Bane finally broke their eye contact. He looked up, "Oh my God," he said, probably forgetting that they no longer needed words, "Davi, look. The meteors," Bane rolled onto his back, releasing Davide, and pointed up at the sky, "there's so many…" 

Davide looked. The lines of silver shot out above them, burning and disappearing again. In front of all that, much closer, Bane's hand wavered. He was shaking, but when Davide glanced at Bane's face, he saw excitement there. Not content, excitement. And Bane rolled over again, hitching himself up on his elbow and grinning down at Davide. "Come back to mine!" He said, but the glint in his eye added, I'll show you some more stars, baby. Davide laughed, and nodded. He couldn't wait.


End file.
